Gina Dirwany
Gina Helena Dirwany, born in 25th of October in 3865 in Sandulka, dead 1st July 3946 in Clamfwyyd, Holy Luthori Empire, was a liberal politician for the Liberal Alliance. Background Born by first generation immigrant parents, Dirwany was raised up believing that if you want to succeed in this world, you have to believe in yourself and work hard. Embracing theese ideas, Dirwany worked hard in school and succeeded as a journalist in the Financial Times of Luthori. She was made partner at the newspaper at age 31 and was head hunted by Annica Canning to proceed into politics. Member of Parliament During the 3897 election Dirwany managed to win a seat in the Diet and was surprisingly made Parliamentary Group Leader for the Liberal Alliance. She managed to hold the big Group as one part during these years. Even if she was new and young she proved good leadership and was a good partner to Mrs Canning and her three more golden years. Party disaster The 3901 election was a status quo election for the party and the new Partyleader Ewald Gripenstedt who had succeeded Canning in 3900. He managed well in the cabinet questions and he wanted Dirwany to remain as Group leader. However some critisicm was heard from the more social liberal faction in the party. They meant that the party had grown into a political branch of Luthori business under the Gripenstedt short rule. And in 3905 a disastrous election was held. The party was almost annihilated and Gripenstedt was removed directly by the national board and party veteran James Pomp, 75 years, was made acting partyleader. Partyleader In spring 3906 an Annual session choosed Dirwany in front of Canning's old partner Josephine Ribbing and former Minister of Science and Technology Victoria de Haviland. Dirwany won with over 55% in the first round. It is widely seen that the members wanted a change. A change from the Business oriented upper class leaders to a more common woman, with immigrant background and "self-made" approach. Dirwany started her leadership in accepting a Cabinet with the two conservative parties in the nation, dissappointing all the social liberal members who wanted a centre coalition government. Her first election in 3909 meant only a small increase from the disastrous election of 3905. The debate about the party's profile and ideology was high and Dirwany was critizised driving the party further right. The social liberal faction was furious and meant that the business connections had to get to an end. The Castling After the downcrash in the 3911 snap election, where the party was extremely unprepared for, Dirwany and Group Leader Burlington tried to prevent a social liberal party coup. Directly after the election, Dirwany and Burlington issued a press release telling that they had swapped positions. This infuriated the left wing of the party which meant that it was "their turn" now. However Burlington anticipated them and was proclaimed Partyleader, without having an annual session behind him. The Social Liberal leader, party veteran Josephine Ribbing, reluctantly accepted Burlington as partyleader, but wanted to get rid of Dirwany which meant further distress in the party. The Diet coup After the Luthori General Election 3917 some changes were made in the mixture of MP's for the Liberal Alliance. A few more right wing politicians made it in as well as many social liberals. At the first meeting before the first Diet, Dirwany was couped by social liberals and put away as Group Leader. She was replaced by Vanja Glossop.